


Teddy Bear Doctor

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, kind of crack but kind of not, really just ridiculously adorable smut, role play, with tickling and giggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pressed a kiss to his jaw, his throat, trailed licks down his chest from peaked nipples to his navel. Then, in a truly devious turn of events, Sam started to blow raspberries on his belly. Dean burst into full on laughter then. Hands clutched his Sam’s hair trying to pull him off, thighs bracing around his waist, deep bellied laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Teddy Bear Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313267) by [CDForJ2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2)



Sam fidgeted with his little plastic bag outside their motel room for a minute. He wasn’t sure if Dean would really be in to this. Probably. Dean would most likely be ok with what Sam wanted to do, but Sam wasn’t sure if Dean would be ok with what his part was. Sam had found the first item in a thrift store by accident, which led to a weird hour long search to several costume stores next. And now he was standing with everything bundled in a little white crinkly plastic bag as he took a few deep breaths to gather up all the courage he could muster. 

Huffing up his chest with one big breath, he blew it out and unlocked the motel door, closing and locking it behind him. Dean was on one of the beds disassembling and cleaning their guns. He looked up with a smudge across one cheek and his hair all messy, green eyes bright in the late afternoon haze through the blinds. 

“Didn’t I send you out for food?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“So what the fuck is that?”

“Uh. I just. Uh. I need a minute, I’ll be back out, in a minute.”

Sam retreated to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He could practically hear Dean sighing dramatically in the other room. There was no way Dean was going to let him do this. No, Sam had to be forceful, commanding, he had to lead Dean in to it. 

Peeling off his outer shirt and pulling his t-shirt up over his head, turning and flexing his muscles in the mirror, Sam gave himself the pep talk. Pulling the long white coat out of the bag, he put it on, stretching tight over his broad shoulders. He pulled out the fake plastic stethoscope and slung it around his neck. 

“Ok. You can do this. Dean’ll like it. Just, trust your instinct.”

Sam nodded confidently to his reflection in the mirror before flinging the door open and striding back out into their motel room. Dean was focused on re-assembling a gun, his thick fingers nimble and quick with the metal parts. Setting it down, Dean glanced up and his eyebrows quirked up as a smile spread over his face. He laughed. 

“Dude, that’s what you decided to get instead of food.”

Sam stood his ground.

“It’s Thursday Dean.”

“Yeah. And?”

“On Thursday, I’m a teddy bear doctor.”

“Oh no.”

Sam pulled another item out of his bag, a little soft brown pair of rounded bear ears. Dean fell sideways on the bed laughing. 

“Dude. Seriously? You crack your gourd Sammy?”

Sam strode over and pulled his brother up to sitting, putting the bear ears on his head. His tousled light brown hair covered most of the headband, ears poking up and fuck he actually looked really adorable like that. 

“Teddy bears don’t talk Dean.”

Dean’s lips were still quirked up in amusement, and he was quiet but he glared defiantly at Sam. Licking his lips, Sam tugged Dean up and spun him to push him down on the other bed, that wasn’t covered in weaponry. 

Sam pulled a little red bow out of his bag. He bent forward to fix it around Dean’s neck. His brother licked his lips, fingers running against the red fabric that was tight around his throat. He was blushing. That was good. 

“You need someone to take care of you, don’t you little bear?”

Dean nodded, silently. 

“Don’t worry. I’m a doctor. I’ll take good care of you.”

Dean’s face was all screwed up like he couldn’t quite make up his mind on the matter. Sam leaned down to pull Dean’s shirts off. The stethoscope was fake, but Sam still knelt on the bed pushing Dean up further and wedging a thigh between his legs as Sam pressed the plastic to his chest. 

“Sounds like you’ve got a strong heart, little teddy.”

Dean glared at him. 

“A big heart.”

Dean glared harder. 

Sam only smiled at his brother, the deep kind of smile that he knew flashed his dimples, that he knew his brother loved. Dean’s resolve started to weaken as Sam knelt further up on the bed and crowded in to his space, pressing a little kiss to the tip of his nose. Sam tilted his head to kiss his lips, and Dean responded to that. His brother pushed back, mouth open, tongue lapping at Sam’s lips. Cupping the side of his head, Sam kissed him deeper, pushed him onto his back, spread his legs wide. 

“You’re a good little teddy bear aren’t you, precious.”

Dean’s scowl broke into a grin. He started to laugh but was trying not to and it came out like more of a snorting giggle. 

“Oh my god Sam seriously, you’re fucking ridiculous.”

“Ah, ah, Teddy’s don’t talk remember. Just let me take care of you.”

Sam pressed a kiss to his jaw, his throat, trailed licks down his chest from peaked nipples to his navel. Then, in a truly devious turn of events, Sam started to blow raspberries on his belly. Dean burst into full on laughter then. Hands clutched his Sam’s hair trying to pull him off, thighs bracing around his waist, deep bellied laughter. 

Sam braced himself up on a hand. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous when you laugh.”

“Fuck you Samantha.”

Sam pressed his fingers to Dean’s wet lips. 

“Come on. I know you like it. You can be good. And you are. I like to see you laugh, I love to see you smile.”

Dean half grimaced, half smiled. He never did well with praise, or with being in a good mood for that matter. But Sam loved it. 

Unbuttoning Dean’s pants, Sam pulled them down and took his underwear and socks with it. 

“Bear’s don’t need any clothes.”

Sam was still wearing the white lab coat, but he was planning on leaving that on. He stood to push his own pants down though, pulling out a condom and pack of lube that he tossed on the bed. 

Sam knelt between Dean’s legs again, pulling one up and kissing his ankle, his calf, the back of his knee. That made Dean laugh again, breathy held back laughter. Resistant laughter. Sam could fix that. Kissing up the tender inside of his thigh, Sam brought his hands up to caress over his thighs and hips before lightly trailing his fingertips against the sides of Dean’s stomach, tickling him. Dean started to roll and thrash, full on laughing until he was red in the face. 

Sam tickled him, and nuzzled, kissed, licked at every surface of flailing Dean that he could in the process. 

“Yes, you’re a very healthy bear, all teddy’s should be sensitive to laughter.”

“Fu-fu-fuck you!”

Dean was trying to whap Sam, limbs all splayed and flailing, blushing from his cheeks to his navel. His grin was spread so wide on his face his crows feet were deep. It was a good look on him. When he started to gasp for air, Sam let up. While Dean panted and giggled on the bed, Sam slicked up his fingers and nudged closer up to Dean, settling in between his thighs. 

Pushing one leg wide with a hand on Dean’s thigh, Sam trailed his wet fingers down between Dean’s legs and circled his hole. The squirming turned into a different kind of thing. Dean’s giggles turned into gasps, pushing his hips down against Sam. Pushing a finger in, two fingers, Sam watched Dean’s lips go from smiling to flat to rounded to being pulled between straight white teeth. 

“Ugh, yeah, Sammy, c’mon.”

“Shh, be a good bear. I’ll take care of you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Three fingers, in to the last knuckle, press and twist just right to make Dean go cross eyed, and Sam was smiling himself. He loved seeing Dean laugh, and he loved how yielding his brother was under him when he could just get Dean to let go of control. Pulling his fingers out when they slid easy into Dean, Sam put a condom on and slicked the rest of the lube onto his cock. Pushing Dean’s legs wider, still giggling a little at the red bow and bear ears on his brother, Sam braced his arms to either side of Dean’s head and bent down to kiss him while he pushed in. 

Dean was utterly pliant underneath him, hands coming up to rest on the back of Sam’s shoulder, mouth open for him, eyes wide and reverent. The white coat Sam was still wearing fluttered and scrunched around their twisted up legs as he pushed in to Dean. 

Sam went slow, too slow for his brother’s tastes he knew, but he wanted it like that, gentle, sweet. Sometimes he just wanted to feel his brother, to feel wrapped up in him, to feel his heartbeat in his cock as it twitched under their stomachs pressed flush, to feel his breath coming out jagged against Sam’s cheek. Grinding in deep and circling his hips, slow, slow, Sam licked into Dean’s mouth without any finesse as his brother whined. 

When Dean started to bite, started to claw, legs wrapped around Sam’s waist and using him for leverage to fuck up onto his cock, then Sam gave him what he wanted. Digging his feet into the bed and bracing his arms, Sam evenly ratcheted up the pace until he was slamming in to Dean with enough force to bang the headboard on the wall. Dean’s teddy bear ears were crooked but he stayed quiet, instead of streaming out the generic porn filth like a litany, he only gasped and groaned and whimpered to tell Sam what to do. Sam knew those cues, he didn’t need words, he was in tune with Dean and he knew just what to give and when with the slightest twitch of Dean’s lips or the drag of his fingers through the white coat. 

Kneeling up, pulling Dean’s legs higher to hook over his shoulder’s, Sam spread his legs more and pulled Dean up in to his lap at an angle. Wrapping his hand around his brother’s cock, Sam thrust in to him steady and even, squeezing the head of his cock. He watched himself disappear into Dean’s body, the tight pull of muscle around his cock, Dean’s muscles trembling finely. Dean had his hands thrown up behind his head to clench into the motel sheets. Sam liked the way he looked with fuzzy little ears and a red bow tie getting fucked senseless way, way too much. 

“Come on teddy, show the doctor how good you are, come for me.”

Dean opened his eyes, barely any green left, plush pink lips parted as he sucked in air and his whole body tensed. Sam clenched his hand around Dean’s cock, curling his wrist as he stroked the head, and Dean screamed when he shot up against Sam’s chest, thick come spattering all between the two of them as Sam continued to jack him off through it. Dean was slack and gasping, muscles seizing around Sam, and it didn’t take long for him to follow, burying himself deep into his brother and shuddering through his orgasm. 

Dean loosened his legs from Sam’s waist, letting them drop spread eagle onto the bed. They were both spattered with his come. Sam was probably sweating a bit excessively from wearing the coat. Dean tugged at the red bow around his neck, but didn’t remove it. Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss to his jaw, working the bow tie off and kissing the faint red marks on his neck. 

“You make a sweet bear Dean.”

“You ever call me sweet again and I’ll throat punch you.”

“Hey, I’m still wearing the lab coat, I’ve got the authority.”

“Whatever, bitch, I don’t think a naked doctor in just a coat has much authority, more like lawsuits.”

Sam huffed a laugh, hands trailing over the sweat slick skin of his brother and starting to tease at his sides again. 

“Oh no you don’t.”

“I like seeing you smile.”

“Giving me pie makes me smile too.”

“But I don’t have any with me.”

“Well, you were the one who was supposed to get food.”

“I want a nap.”

“Ungh, I can’t breath with you on me, Sasquatch. C’mon, I’ll let you be the little spoon if you let me breathe.”

“Deal.”


End file.
